Caming Trip
by ragedragon510
Summary: Ash and the others go one a camping trip. Ash whats to tell May how he feels. but Duplica comes.Tracey whats to tell Misty how he feels.More people are going to come on this trip.but who MAY x ASH DUPLICA x ASH TRACEY X MISTY BROCK X OWN CHARACTER
1. Chapter 1

Camping Trip

this is my second fanfic. Hope everybody likes it.

It was early morning in the small and peaceful pallet town. Are hero Ash has just woken up. Putting on his paints he runs downs stairs so he can have the breakfast his mom is cooking up.

As Ash comes down stairs. He see's his good buddy Brock. His friends Misty and May and May

little brother Max. All eating breakfast.

"Good morning every body" Ash said

"Hey Ash I see you got up on your own" May said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha very funny" Ash replied back in his sarcastic tone.

"Well it is hard work getting you up in the morning Ash" Misty said.

"Can you two pick on me after I eat" Ash said.

"Sure" Misty and May said at the same time.

"So Ash what's your plans for to day" Brock asked.

"Well I was thinking last night maybe we could go on a camping trip" Ash said

"A camping trip" Max said with kind what the fuck are you think look.

"Well ya a camping trip all of us and Tracey at this lake up here at pallet" Ash said

"Sound great Ash" Brock replied.

Well time pass and Ash and the gang went up stairs to get packed for the trip. Misty went to call Tracey to tell him about the trip. As every body went up stairs to get ready. And a most of them were thinking.

MAX POV

I wonder why Ash would want to go on a camping trip. I mean we sleep out side all the time.

I wonder if Ash has some kind of plain to get in Misty or my Sister paints. NA Ash is not like that. Or is he. I mean whats of this is some kind sick game for him. Oh my god we all might die.

Well as we all can see Max here is going a little crazy. It must be all the late night TV.

BROCK POV

Uh ya camping trip with my good buds. I end up cooking I mean we all no Ash is to lazy to cook. Misty and May cook like shit. Tracey be drawing half the time. And the last time Max tried to cook we almost died. Well anyway lets see if I got every thing paints and shirts and underwear. Cooking stuff and pokemon. Ok I now I'm forgetting something. Oh here they are. My condoms my lube my dirty books. Well every thing is all set.

Is Brock going on a camping trip or some were else.

MAY POV.

This trip would be so good if it was just me and Ash. All alone under the moon and stars next to warm fire. Him holding me tight making me feel safe.

Misty POV.

I wonder If Ash likes May. I mean he is always nice to her and helps her out. I mean I had feelings for Ash but as time went by I felt we would just be good frainds.

ASH POV.

I hope I can tell May how I feel about her I that time with her I felt something. This feeling I felt it once when I saw Duplica again of in Johto. But with May this feeling just seems stronger. I should ask Brock for some advice.

No I think thats not such a great I deal Brock giving Love advice to Ash.

Tracey POV.

I need this trip its a good way for me and the others to catch up. And maybe I can tell Misty how I feel about her. Unless she still likes Ash but it seems Ash likes May well I guess I have to wait and see.

Well as every one is getting ready to go on this camping trip all doing some hard thinking I wonder how the trip is gonna turn out. Well we just have to wait to the next chapter of the camping trip.

Well here the first chapter drop some reviews.


	2. And let the fun begin

And let the fun begin

"So are all you kids ready for the camping trip" asked Ash Mom

"We sure are" replied Ash "And Oak is gonna meet us here to give us a ride"

"Sounds great" said Ash Mom "well be safe"

"We will" they all said to Ash Mom

well time went by Tracey and Oak showed up in front of Ash house.

"Why hello" said Oak.

"Hey professor how you been" asked Ash

"Very good Ash my boy" replied Oak "very good"

"Hey Tracey what's up" said Brock walking over to Tracey.

"Brock long time no see" Tracey responded back at Brock. "How you been"

"I been Doing good" Brock said.

"Hey Tracey" Max said walking up to him.

"Max good to see" said Tracey "How your sister"

"I'm doing pretty good Tracey" May replied" What about you

"I've been doing good" said Tracey "hey were Misty at I don't see her"

"I'm right behind you" Misty said wile jumping on his back causing him to fall

they gang started to laugh at what just happened

"Well I hope your kids are ready lets get to the car" Oak said.

As the gang walked to car every body was in shock when they saw it accepted Tracey and Oak.

"Well does this car say hip or what" Oak said

"No! It say's I'm peace shit" Ash said wile mocking Oak.

"Well its better then Nothing" Max replied.

"Wait to you go in side" Tracey said in horror.

"Well come lets go I got stuff to do" said Oak.

So Oak and the gang got in the car. It was small but that were able to fit. Oak car smelt bad it was hot his windows don't work and his AC is broken.

"Well lets Go" Oak said hitting the gas paddle

"Dame its hot in here" replied Brock. "Hey Tracey turn up the AC"

"Sorry Brock the AC is broken and the windows" replied Tracey.

"What the fuck" said May

"Professor how long is this car ride gonna last" asked Max with horror

"Well lets see" well Oak was thinking " uh that's right about 5 hours" said Oak.

"5 hours" Misty said with sadness in her face.

"Ash this better be worth it" replied Brock

"It will" said Ash "it will"

well as they drive on the road they start to look at the sights. After about 2 hours of driving. They stop and have some lunch. Then there back off on the road.

"I'm board" said Max

"Me two" said Misty

"Me three" said Brock

"I'm sleepy" May said wile resting her head on Ash shoulder. Ash did nothing to stop her. Then she started to rub her right leg on Ash left leg.

During some time nobody said anything. Brock was falling a sleep misty was thinking. Max was playing with his glasses. Ash just fell a sleep. And May was a sleep. And Tracey was drawing.

It became very peaceful.

"Oh no!" screamed Oak. Evry body shot up.

"What's wrong" Ash said with worry in his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have does bean" said Oak.

"For the love god stop this fucking car you crazy old man be for you kill us" screamed Ash

"I can't were stuck in traffic" Oak said with fear

"Well then hold it in" said Tracey

"I can't here it comes" as Oak said that the biggest fart you would ever hear shot out of Oak Ass.

"My eyes they burn" screamed Brock

"It smells rely bad" screamed May

"Man Oak you couldn't wait" said Tracey.

"There's more were that came from" Oak said with a happy smile on his face

"If I were I would not be smiling you old man" Ash said like he was gonna kill Oak.

"Here's a big one" Oak said wile farting.

"I'm gonna be sick" misty said. Then misty through up.

"Me two" May said wile doing the same.

Soon they all were puking. Well as time went by they stop to fill up gas. Every body but Oak rushed out of the car.

"Fresh air" Max said.

"It was not that bad" said Oak.

"You know professor the reason we haven't killed you is still troubling me" said Brock

"Because I'm the only one with a car" Oak said.

As every body was talking Ash went in side to pay for gas there he saw a old friend.

"Duplica is that you" Ash said running up to her.

"Ash" Duplica replied hugging Ash.

"Wow long time no see" Ash said a little wile blushing.

"Um ya" said Duplica also blushing.

"So what are you doing hear" said Duplica

"well me and the gang are going on a camping trip" said Ash

"Sounds like fun" replied Duplica.

"So were you hated off to" Ash asked blushing a little.

"To pewter city" Duplica said blushing little also.

"Hey I got a I deal why don't you come with us on the trip" Ash said

"I wish I could Ash but I need to get to pewter" Duplica replied back.

"But you if come with us then we can take you to pewter in Oaks car" Ash said

"Well if it all right with the others" Duplica said

"Great" Ash said wile taking Duplica hand and dragging her out side, " guys look who I found" Ash said.

"Duplica!" Brock and Misty Said at the same time

"Who's Duplica" May wondered.

Well that's chapter 2 please review


	3. Were Here

Were Here

"Oh, it's so good to see you Duplica" as Misty hugged her.

"Wow Duplica how you been" asked Brock

"Fine" she said back

"Guess what guys Duplica needs to get to Pewter" Ash said "But , I invited her to come on the trip"

"Sounds great" Tracey said. "By the way I'm Tracey nice to meet you" as extended his hand.

"Hi... I'm May" she said "This is my brother Max".

"Hello" he said.

"Nice to meet you all" Duplica said back.

"Man this trip is gonna rock" Ash said with excitement.

"Hey are you kids ready" Oak yelled

"Ya" Ash said "And Duplica is coming"

"Fine, Fine" Oak said "lets go".

As every body was done saying hello and junk. They all went back to Oak call it was small but Duplica. Was able to get in. In the car Tracey was in the front. Misty was by a window and Brock next to her. Max in between Brock and May, And Ash was stuck in between, May and Duplica.

"What's, that smell!" Duplica asked, looking like she need's to barf.

"Oh that... are dear pale Oak had beans" Tracey said sarcastically "I bet you could figure out the rest.

"I bet I can" Duplica said sarcastically.

"Hey it wasn't that bad" Oak said.

"Not that bad" Max said. "You almost killed us"

"Well... I...um..um"

"Professor Shut up and drive" Ash said.

"Fine" Oak said.

As that were off for there camping trip.

May POV.

I wonder Does this Duplica like Ash, does Ash like this Duplica. What if she tries to steel my Ashy! What do I do. Oh I'm going crazy.

Brock POV.

Man I'm board, hungry, Sleepy and "I'm fucking horny!".

"What!" every body said but Brock.

"You heard that" he asked.

"Uh yes" they all said.

"Uh shit" Brock said.

Misty POV.

This car stinks, how much longer. Tracey got the best seat, I wonder If May and Duplica like Ash. But who does Ash like.

Max POV.

Why was Ash so happy to see Duplica. I be live that Ash here. Is the true pervert not Brock. He just hides it better.

Ash POV.

Why did I invite Duplica. I wanted to tell May how I felt, but when I saw Duplica. I felt that same thing. Oh I should talk to Brock, he's good at this stuff, wait what am I thinking! I should ask Misty she better at this stuff .

Tracey POV.

Ok Tracey you have to tell Misty how you feel. About her.

Duplica POV.

Do I still like Ash. I had a crush on him, but do I love him.

OAK POV.

I can't wait to drop these fucking kids off.

Well time went by and they made it to the camping spot.

"Were here" Max said.

"About time" May said

"Ya" Ash said.

"Well then get the fuck out of my car!" Oak yelled.

As that was said every one but Oak got out, got there stuff. And with that Oak drove off.

"Ok then" Tracey said "um what's first.

"Lets get the tent's set up" Misty said " I need some sleep"

"Me to" Duplica said.

"Well lets get started" Brock said.

they went to put up the tent's one tent for the girls, and one for the boys. As they got all there stuff put a way and got the tent's up they said there good nights and went to there tent's.

"well good night guys" Ash said.

"Night" Tracey and Max Said

"Were is it" Brock said.

"Were's what?" asked Max.

"My reading books" Brock said "Oh wait here they Are"

"Brock... your books are porn mag's" said Tracey.

"I know" he said very proud.

"Great pokepussy nurse" Max said as he read the title.

"Let me see does" said Ash.

"Here" as Max through him one.

"Lass slut and the 6 poke cock's" Ash read out loud.

"Brock I don't know what to say" Tracey said.

"Well I'm about to wank my dick" Brock said.

"Oh no your not" Ash said "Not why I'm in here"

"Fine I'll just read"

as that was done Ash, Tracey and Max fell asleep. And Brock was reading one of his porn mag's.

Brock POV.

Wow what great story I just love this lass ,the slut and the trainer gang bang. Man I need to jack off well there all a sleep.

Soon as we know It Brock closed his eyes and took out his meat and started to beat it. As Brock jacked off he shot fat load of cum and it landed on Ash face.

"What the fuck!" Ash said.

"Uh shit" Brock said

POUND! That was the sound of Ash fist when it hit Brock face.

"What's going on" said Tracey.

"Help" Brock said "Ash is beating Me up"

"He jizzed on my face" Ash said.

"Now, now Ash there a better way to get back" said Tracey.

"How?" asked Ash.

"Just bring brock out side naked" said Tracey.

Well Ash did what Tracey told him to do, 5 minutes later Tracey came back we some rope and a Ice pack.

"Ok Ash place Brock on the tree" he said.

"OK" Said Ash.

Ash stuck Brock on the tree and Tracey Tied him up.

"And now for the finale touch." as Tracey tied a Ice pack to Brock dick

"It cold!" Brock yelled.

"Quite" you might wake the" girls Tracey said.

As that was Done Tracey and Ash went back to the tent laughing the whole way. Then they went back to sleep.

well thats chapter 3 drop some reviews by


End file.
